


Bloodstain

by trubenblack



Series: Catch and Release [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Slow Burn, murder mention, rated Mature for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trubenblack/pseuds/trubenblack
Summary: Andrew’s last view of the outside world was Aaron’s white face as he swears he’ll never forgive him. Oh well, beggars can’t be choosers, he kept his side of the deal and he doesn’t regret what he did.-When they slap him in handcuffs and tell him he’s never going to see the light of day he gives them his father’s smile and says two words.“Fuck You.”-Or the prison AU where Andrew and Neil are Cellmates





	Bloodstain

When Andrew wakes up he’s in handcuffs, and a sling. The doctors tell him the car crash broke his arm but it wasn’t as bad as they originally thought and should make a full recovery.  _ “In jail”,  _ the constable in the corner lets out, Andrew is still a bit confused from everything that has happened but they quickly fill him in that he was in a car crash.  _ Ah  _ yes that little plan, he wasn’t sure why they were saying he was going to jail though.

“We found video evidence. Turns out there was a camera on the street that caught you forcibly grabbing the wheel from your mother, along with evidence of a tampered brake line.” The detectives tell him when they take him in for questioning. “Your mother didn’t make it out alive which means we have full evidence to charge you with matricide in the first degree.” Well shit. Andrew’s last view of the outside world was Aaron’s white face as he swears he’ll never forgive him. Oh well, beggars can’t be choosers, he kept his side of the deal and he doesn’t regret what he did. 

                                                                                             _____________________

 

Neil wakes up in a hospital with his whole body hurting. He truly thought he should be dead. But Stuart came in and killed his father. The butcher is dead, along with Lola and Romero.  _ Thank god.  _ The FBI agent in the corner starts trying to get him to talk and tell him about his father’s circle and the people he worked for. Neil stays quiet, if his mother had taught him anything, it was Wesninskis, Hatfords and now Jostens  never  talk to the feds. No matter how bad it gets. When they threaten him with time for patricide, and the murders of Lola and Romero Malcolm, along with having fake ID’s and then there is the whole issue of his mother’s mysterious disappearance. When they slap him in handcuffs and tell him he’s never going to see the light of day he gives them his father’s smile and says two words.

“Fuck You.”

                                                                                             ______________________

His new cellmate, Waterford or something was being brought in today. Andrew couldn’t honestly bring himself to care in the slightest, all his cellmates were the same, they either learned not to touch him (which hadn’t seemed to happen yet) or he got to teach them a lesson. Needless to say he didn’t keep the same cellmate for long. 

The door is buzzed open and a small, thin, redhead with a face mangled by scars is pushed through. 

“Hands through the door for cuffs off Wesninski.” The guard seems to be in a bad mood for some reason, banging on the door before even asking. 

“I told you to stop fucking calling me that, it’s not my name. My name is Neil Josten” The redhead hissed, already looking ready for a fight still in his cuffs. Andrew puts his book down. This could be interesting after all. 

“I don’t give a fuck what you want me to call you, it’s your name, stop being delusional. Give me your fucking hands  _ Wesninski. _ ” The guard puts as much contempt in the name as he can, but considering he has probably 3 brain cells, Wesninski or Josten or whoever he is lets loose a sling of curses at the guard that gets a baton banged against the door again. “Hands, or I leave you in there with Minyard with your cuffs still on.” Andrew had to hand it to his cellmate, he was a little impressed by the fact that he had already pissed off at least one guard when Andrew knew for a fact he’d been transferred in today. The redhead glares at the door but eventually puts his hands through the slot in the door, allowing the guard to undo his cuffs, none too gently. Josten, as Andrew decides to call him, turns around rubbing his wrists slightly but they look so scarred he probably barely felt the cuffs. Andrew has to admit, he’s intrigued, that is until the Josten opens his mouth.

“Oh my god I'm being roomed with a midget.” He let out in almost surprise, which was a bit much considering the kid was no more than 2 or 3 inches taller than Andrew. Instead of wasting his words, Andrew decides to just show the kid what he thinks of that comment and jumps off the bed, simply sinking his fist into Josten’s stomach as hard as he could. As he crumples to the ground the guard bangs on the door.

“Hey, Minyard, no breaking anyone.” But he doesn’t really sound particularly like he cares either way. Josten must have  **really** annoyed him if  Andrew Minyard was getting away with violence this easily. 

“He looks pretty broken already, better luck next time though.” Andrew says as he gives Josten a two fingered salute and heads back to his bunk. 

“Fu-Fuck you.” His cellmate finally manages to cough out, looking murderous. Andrew doesn’t even look back at him, just picks up his book. Eventually Josten manages to stand up make his way to his bunk, collapsing on it with barely a sound, he must weigh close to nothing. Andrew couldn’t believe he was actively thinking about a cellmate, he didn’t even know what the last threes names were. Nevertheless he’d have to wait until lights out to see whether he was going to have to add a few scars of his own to the kid. 

                                                                                                _____________________

 

Neil didn’t care that he was in prison. He was no one who should be dead anyways. What did it matter that he was here rather than on the run? His mother would have killed him had she been alive to see him get arrested, but in his defense, it was her death that got him caught by his father in the first place. They caught him on the beach, the smoke from the burning car gaining their attention.  _ Stupid _ her voice whispers in his head. He knows it was, but he couldn’t just leave her body there, it would have been too much. He needed to give her some sort of burial, and as her body wouldn’t leave the car… He shivers at the sound of skin being stuck to leather plays in his head. No he can’t let that get to him, first he has to get through the first night here, his new cellmate was obviously dangerous from how the guard had gloated on their way over, along with the  _ giant fucking bruise  _ he was now sporting on his stomach that hurt whenever he rolled over in his bed. His hands were healed, they’d kept him in a prison hospital/Mental health ward, until he was healed enough to not get murdered the second he stepped into prison. Kind of them he guessed, the FBI had been pushing for him to go straight in.  _ Maybe you’ll get murdered like you did your dear daddy.  _ One had whispered to him through the bars of his cell, trying to rile him up so he’d talk. Unfortunately for them, the DA took one look at him and said that there was no way he was going straight in with the big guns looking like that. He hadn’t minded the doctors at the hospital, once they stopped trying to force him to eat every minute of the day when he could barely stomach one meal a day it was rather enjoyable, minus the itch to  _ run, run, run,  _ that never left and he couldn’t carry out no matter how hard he tried. Of course once he entered prison it would be even harder to escape, which was why he was now under his prison issue blanket with his legs itching to run and unable to sleep unless his cellmate decided to kill him just for fun. 

By the time lights were turned on and the guards banged on the door yelling that it was five minutes until breakfast, Neil felt like he’d die of sleep exhaustion but also oddly relieved that he hadn’t in fact, been shanked. He jumps out of bed, not wanting to get in trouble in the hopes that he might be able to have some time in the yard. Minyard however groans and rolls over, a guard, who seems to know Minyard bangs on the door hard enough that Neil cant help himself from backing away from the door, waiting for his father to come in and cut him up just for fun. When he comes back to himself after possibly five seconds of allowing his thoughts control, he looks up to see Minyard staring at him calculatingly, Minyard doesn’t look like he’s had any sleep either which gives Neil a rather smug moment, but ultimately he just glares until Minyard gets up and goes about making his bed.

Breakfast is a mess. They’re taken to the mess hall and Minyard immediately goes to sit by himself. Neil has absolutely no aspirations to spend any more time near him than necessary so he goes and finds a table and hopes to god he looks menacing enough that people leave him alone. 

They don’t.

As soon as he starts looking at his food trying to discern whether he really wants to eat any of it, two thugs decide it’s their time to shine. Neil knows he’s small, and he knows that he is skinny, these two have no idea what they’re approaching though. 

“Hey shortie, heard you were rooming with Minyard, it doesn’t look like he’s broken you yet, wonder why? Is he fucking you already?” The giant and his lackey guffaw at his comment. Neil, well, he’s never really been one to stay away from a fight.

“Why are you asking Grawp? Are you jealous?” He says, already tensing just in case this becomes more than verbal.

“Who the fuck is Grawp, are you retarded or something?” This dude was a fucking idiot.

“It’s a character from Harry Potter you stupid cunt, even I know about Harry Potter and I was on the run most of my life. I understand reading is hard for people as dumb as you, but really… you didn’t even get the audiobook?” He was baiting and he knew it, better to start with a bang he guesses. It takes the human equivalent of a chair almost a full thirty seconds to realize Neil was taking the piss out of him and with a roar; he put his fist through where Neil’s head should have been. Unfortunately for him, Neil was too fast.

“Is that really the best you’ve got? I saw that punch coming from a mile away.” He’s always been told he needs to learn how to control his mouth when he gets annoyed but all he’d wanted to do was eat his fucking breakfast. The next time the idiot came for him, his friend decided to join the fray, which meant Neil had to go from defense to offense. So be it. He ducked under the giant’s arm, jumping up on the table and punching the idiot in the throat as hard as he could before he knew what was coming, He then proceeded to kick the other dude in the stomach before punching him in the jaw right in the sweet spot, feeling the bone crack. His mother had trained him well, he sent a minor thought out to her wherever she was now thanking her for that particular trick. By now the guards had come running over and calling for backup, he didn’t even get a word in before one decided to take their baton to his back, effectively taking any fight out of him because  _ holy fuck _ that hurt, as his body seized up he allowed them to drag him away to solitary, somehow meeting Minyard’s eye on the way out. 

                                                                                                ___________________

 

“What were you in the hole for this time.” Andrew rarely spoke, especially not to his cellmate, as they both seemed to have decided that not talking to each other was the best way to go, or at least, he thought they had decided that considering he barely saw the kid. Josten had already been to solitary something like five times since he’d arrived and it had been barely two months.

“Someone at the gym decided to tell me that he thought I was still fuckable, even with all the scars, and if I said no he’d happily give me some more scars. So I broke his nose.” Josten, understandably, looks wary that Andrew is talking to him, but doesn’t even look slightly repentant when he tells the truth, his blue eyes flashing in blatant anger when describing the situation. Andrew feels his own temper flare at the asshole that had threatened to sexually assault his cellmate. He doesn’t particularly care about Josten, he doesn’t care about anything, but he hates anyone who doesn’t listen to the word no, with a passion. He refuses to stand by and allow anyone to get hurt, as people like Cass did to him. Josten seems to have seen his temper flare as he has flattened himself against the wall as far from Andrew as he can get. Andrew hates that, how can someone who spits fire at men twice his size cower when he hears loud noises or sees rage. It doesn’t make sense.

“I’ll make you a deal,” he says jumping down from his bunk. “I’ll protect you, and you tell me some truths.” Josten’s entire face shuts down so fast, if Andrew didn’t have a perfect memory he’d find it hard to ever imagine him ever showing any emotion on it. He knows the answer he is going to get before it’s even said, so he settles down again with the new book Nicky has sent. Josten eventually loosens up enough to walk towards his bunk, he’s limping, Andrew notes, the guards seem to be fairly trigger happy with their batons when it comes to his cellmate, and against his better judgment, he wants to know  _ why.  _

Of course he starts to get some answers later, he’s walking into the shower room when he hears some raised voices and he stops to listen.

“Just leave me alone.” It’s Josten, he sounds resigned, tired even, Andrew feels that tone of voice with his entire being and it leaves him feeling shaken.

“See here’s the thing Wesninski, we don’t want to leave you alone, you see, we know what you did to The Butcher, and the Romero’s, were you trying to be the new Butcher? Thought butchering daddy dearest would get you somewhere in life?” this voice belonged to someone Andrew didn’t know. 

“For the millionth fucking time, I didn’t kill him. I wish I had though, he was a pathetic man, and it makes sense that his followers were people like you, he probably didn’t even know your name, I know you weren’t inner circle because you wouldn’t be here if you had been. Inner circle never got arrested because they mattered, you were nothing to him and you are nothing to me. Fuck off.” Andrew’s impressed by that little monologue, even if it is a bit dramatic, but the thug seems not to be so content, there’s a crack and Josten cries out, Andrew starts forward a bit but soon there is the sound of flesh meeting flesh and the a gurgle, Andrew has almost turned the corner into the showers when he hears Neil’s voice, it seems there was more than one person in there with him.

“I am Nathaniel Wesninski, I am the son of Nathan Wesninski and Mary Hatford, two of the biggest leaders of the most brutal crime syndicates in both America and Britain. Do you really think one of you can kill me?”

“That’s why there’s more than one of us here junior,” another, much crueler voice lets out, Josten, also seems to realize his mistake as he lets loose a slew of curses, and the sound of fighting begins. Andrew doesn’t really think, he just moves, and soon he finds himself surrounded by three lackeys while Josten fights off three others. The fight doesn’t take long, both Andrew and Neil are talented fighters, Neil is fast and knows just where to hit, Andrew may not have been taught like it seems Neil has been, but he also knows how to throw a punch hard enough that it’ll hurt no matter where it lands. They catch their breath, surrounded by seven groaning men, the first one Josten seems to have taken out still hasn’t moved. Josten’s leaning into the wall, he’s only wearing boxers and the bruises on his back and legs from batons along with the new bruises blooming on his face are incredibly obvious in the bright lights of the bathroom.

“Are you okay?” It slips out before Andrew can stop it, surprising himself, and clearly surprising Josten as well. He stares at Andrew with wide eyes for a couple of seconds until his face shutters.

“Fuck off.” He snarls, ever defensive, and Andrew can’t help it, he snorts. Josten stares at him clearly offended but also incredibly surprised that Andrew showed any emotion other than anger or apathy. Andrew gathers himself and turns to him.

“Listen, Josten. You look like shit, we both know walking is hard enough and you obviously haven’t slept, and you don’t look like you’ve been eating. Make a deal with me, I’ll protect you enough that you wont keep looking like a chew toy and you tell me the truth.” He pushed on before Josten could say anything, “No… Listen, I heard what you said to the idiots, I know enough about the news to assume the butcher means the Butcher of Baltimore,” he knew he was right from Josten’s flinch. “I think you know better than me that someone with your… birth line, probably needs more protection than you can provide for yourself. Give me your back.” Josten glares at him for a moment before his whole body sags, Andrew would be worried he’d passed out if he hadn’t let out a noise close to a sob. Josten mumbled, possibly to himself.

“Fuck, I'm so tired.” Josten mumbled, possibly to himself., but Andrew answered him anyway.

“Then stop fighting it all on your own. You’re going to die this way and you know it.” Josten shudders at that comment and then looks up with striking blue eyes that are so empty Andrew  _ aches. _

“Why would you even offer this, what good is the truth to you in a place like this.”

“You’re interesting, in a place like this I get bored, keep being interesting.” Andrew didn’t really know what possessed him to keep pushing this so much, but he found himself genuinely annoyed by the idea of Josten dying.

“And if I stop being interesting?” Josten’s tone was tired, like he didn’t care if he lived or died.

“Let’s hope you don’t, Josten.” Andrew knew giving this kid something for free would never be accepted, nothing is free in this life, but he quite enjoys the kid’s fire, so he didn’t doubt that he would interested for quite some time.

“Neil.” Josten says, breaking into Andrew’s thoughts.

“What?”

“Neil, my name is Neil, call me that.”

“Understood. Nice to meet you Neil, I’m Andrew.”

                                                                                                  _______________________

Neil had to say; after the few months they’d been bound by their deal, he had discovered that Andrew wasn’t as scary as everyone seemed to think he was. Neil had looked through Andrews stuff long before the deal and had found a  _ very _ old, copy of ‘ _ The prisoner of Azkaban’  _ that had obviously been read many times. Neil almost laughs when he suddenly remembers this one day, thinking back to his first fight of many in prison where he called one of the thugs the name of the idiotic giant in the fifth book. He mention’s something to do with Harry Potter later that day at dinner and they end up getting into a fierce debate as to whether Azkaban was a good idea for a prison. It was the most fun Neil had had in… well in years if he’s perfectly honest. Andrew also seems to be enjoying himself, the side of one of his lips quirking up at one point when Neil points out just how stupid the idea of having a guard that can’t even see a damn dog is. Neil honestly has enjoyed not having his dinners stolen by other people, even if the food is foul it’s nice to have a bit of control. Andrew does glare at him when he barely eats half of it today.

“Eat, Josten, I can’t protect a bag of bones.” He doesn’t know about Neil’s mother, he can’t, but that particular use of words makes Neil shudder and push the rest of his food away. 

“I'm not hungry, here have my dessert, I saw you eyeing it earlier.” Andrew seems to understand that something has set Neil off because he doesn’t force the issue, and instead hums a little as he gets a second dessert, honestly Neil doesn’t even know what it is, it seems to be some sort of cake but to be honest, he doubts even Andrew really knows what it is. Eventually the guards have them line up and send them back to their rooms, one guard pressing on the ever present bruise Neil has on his lower back, making his leg spasm and nearly give out under him. Andrew shoots a harsh glare at the guard but doesn’t say anything, there’s not much he can do about the guards Neil doesn’t think, who obviously have some severe bias against Neil, finding reasons to bust him and hurt him from the smallest issue, he honestly thought they’d been paid off. Yesterday it was Neil’s bed not being made well enough that had a baton slamming, once again, into his lower back. Neil had an ever present limp from it these days.

Little by little, Neil had been telling Andrew his story, his childhood, his time on the run, even the torture he went through when his father finally caught up to him. He hasn’t mentioned exactly how his mother died, the pain of it too deep even still. Once they’re back in their room, Neil braces himself for the questions that are coming, but instead Andrew just goes to his bunk and picks up his book. Eventually Neil unlocks his muscles enough to lie down on his side, and Andrew climbs down to sit on the floor next to him. Neil’s honestly too tired to tense up, his back is killing him.

“I'm taking a turn. What was it that I said at dinner that upset you?” That wasn’t really what Neil had been expecting but he had to answer, he had promised and honestly he didn’t really have any reason other than habit to be hiding.

“Um- you said you couldn’t look after a bag of bones, it just, well, my mum, we were on the run for a long time from my father, he eventually caught up to us, we got away but, it was too late for her. Internal bleeding, she died on the back seat of the car we were in. I couldn’t get her out so I had to burn her in the car, and when I could I took her – her bones and I buried them in a bag.” The last part was whispered, he could smell the smoke from the fire, the burning skin, which turned into his burning skin as Lola had her fun and he thought he might throw up. 

“I won’t say it again.” Neil was shocked out of his thoughts, that was not the reaction he had been expecting, disgust or fear, that’s what he’d expected, but Andrew wasn’t even slightly fazed. It was surprisingly calming to know he could say his truths and not be looked at as a monster. 

“Thank you,” Neil whispers, not really able to talk anymore Andrew seems to read this and stands up. “Wait, don’t you have more questions or something?”

“Why rush? I’ll take my turn at another time.” Andrew stands and stretches, before climbing up to his bunk. 

Neil sleeps for what feels like the first time in months.

Waking up is the worst thing he has ever had to do. His back feel like it’s on fire he’s honestly not sure he’s able to walk. But he tries anyways, he fails miserably, and his legs give out beneath him. He barely has time to think  _ oh shit  _ before his face slams into the floor and his world goes black.

He wakes up to whiteness, he’s in a hospital again, maybe the last god, almost year, have been a dream, but no, that’s a definite ache in his back and his head. He thinks he’s on a lot of medications, because it’s only a dull throb. He rolls over and realizes there’s another bed in here, and in it is none other than the grumpiest looking Andrew he’s ever seen. 

“Cute.” It comes out without permission. Neil  _ really  _ must be on a lot of medications. Andrews’ attention is on him in a minute but he doesn’t get a chance to respond before a nurse bustles in. 

“Good you’re awake, the doctor is running late so I’m going to check up on you. I’ll get to you after Mr. Minyard, I'm sure you’ve had worse than a concussion from a fight  _ you  _ started.” Andrew barely even attempts to look like he cares about the nurse telling him off but instead looks toward her expectantly as she turns back to Neil. “Now Mr. Wesninski, I need you to try to move your leg for me, Neil flinches a little at the name, but only Andrew seems to notice it, his sharp eyes looking to Neil’s face briefly before back to his legs ad Neil attempts to move them. They move, it hurts like  _ hell _ but they move, and neil has never been happier. The nurse tsks to herself as she writes things down on a clipboard until Neil gets too twitch to maintain his silence.

“So, what’s the situation ma’am?” He tries to be polite ignoring Andrew’s snort in the bed next to him. Luckily the nurse seems to relax and smiles at him.

“It seems you took quite the beating, Mr. Wesninski, whichever one of the inmates that hurt you, they managed to bruise your back badly enough that it swelled onto the nerves connecting to your legs, and it made it hard for you to walk. Resulting in you falling and knocking yourself out. I hope you tell the guards who it was so they can be punished.” She glares at Andrew for some reason after saying this, and Neil bristles, realizing she thinks he’s the one who hurt him. 

“Yes you’re right ma’am, I’ll tell the guards who did this to me to punish themselves, thank you for the advice.” The nurse freezes at his words before quickly excusing herself. Neil knows the guards won’t get punished for what they have done, but he won’t allow Andrew to take the fall for them. 

“You have a death wish.” Andrew groans from the bed across, from him, letting himself flop back into his hospital bed.

“Speaking of death wishes, what are you doing here? I clearly don’t remember you having a concussion when I last spoke to you.” Neil looked at Andrew accusingly.

“I told you I’d protect you. I can’t protect you if I can’t see you.” Andrew said it so simply that Neil has to just stare at him for a moment. 

“Wha- You’re Not- What? No! That’s not what this deal is, you don’t- you don’t get hurt for me!” This wasn’t acceptable; Neil was honestly speechless at the lengths Andrew had gone to in order to keep him safe. The idea of Andrew getting hurt was so painful to him for some reason.

“Why not? We made a deal. I keep my deals, no matter what. I kept my deal with my brother and I’ll keep my deal with you.” Andrew’s tone grew angry when he mentioned his brother, his hand going to his arm, in a nervous twitch Neil didn’t think he knew that he had. 

“What was the deal?” Neil was pretty sure he wasn’t going to like how this particular story panned out.

“I protected him. He didn’t leave. His mother decided to use him as a punching bag, I got rid of the problem by connecting her face to an airbag.” Andrew said it simply. Neil wasn’t bothered by the matricide, what he was bothered by was the way Andrew’s hand started twitching as he told the story. 

“And what? They caught you? What about your brother?” 

“They caught me. Aaron decided I wasn’t a good enough brother for him. I haven’t heard from him since, although a cousin I’ve never met sends me books and letters keeping me updated, it seems he adopted Aaron.” Andrew’s eyes looked to be a hundred years old when he talked about his brother, the betrayal clear even though his voice never changed in tone. Neil’s however, did.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Neil’s outburst had Andrew’s eyes snapping to him on high alert. “You protected him, you made a deal to keep him safe from her, and when you did. He broke the deal and didn’t stay. That’s what you’re saying isn’t it? I’ll kill him myself. Honestly what kind of idiotic fucking –“

“Neil.” Andrew interrupted, his eyes looking at Neil with the kind of wonder no one should ever look at him with. “I made you a deal. I don’t break my deals. I’ll keep you safe.” 

“I’ll keep you safe too Andrew. And I’ll stick to the deal. I don’t take betrayal on any side lightly.” Neil spoke with so much conviction he felt like he could choke on his words. Andrew was staring at him again, slowly sitting up and walking over to him.

“I want to kiss you Neil. Yes or no.” 

Neil’s breath caught in his lungs. He hadn’t felt like this about anyone before, he didn’t even know what he was feeling, this need to look after someone, this need to be  _ with  _ someone. He looks at Andrew, at those burning hazel eyes and says the only thing he can think.

“Yes.”

                                                                                            ________________________

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! i might make this into a series if A) it is liked enough and B) i have the energy to write it.
> 
> As always leave comments and kudos as i am a validation starved man


End file.
